dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning Adventure
The Beginning Adventure is the first film of the series. Summary Several years have passed since The Battle for Berk and Equestria. Now The Daring Dragon Riders, as well as the rest of our heroes are living in peace. Together, they've started to rejuvenate the fallen Jedi Council and Republic back to what it was before Order 66 took place. And they've incorporated new things. Such as: Dinosaur and Dragon Training programs, Lightsaber construction buildings, and preparations for future attacks. They've also started Dragon cross-breeding experiments. However it may seem that not all of the Sith have been eradicated. Plot Opening Crawl/The New Republic The film opens that tells about our heroes victory and made a new Republic, and added new things to it. Film segment: Our heroes are flying with their dragons, while some are training Padawans they've taken in, and Blythe (along with her own Padawan, Eliza Thornberry) is training the Velociraptors. And, then several unique crossbreed, dragons emerge from a hatching house. As several soldiers are patrolling the house. While inside a big warehouse, a new starship is under construction. And inside the new Jedi Temple, is a museum explaining about the Old Republic, past Jedi Knights. and the Old Clone Trooper army. As Many of the Jedi Masters are training new younglings. As the Daring Dragon Riders are looking over everything, and they sing "Life in Equestria and Berk) and many of their friends join in, even Button Mash and Sweetie Belle's Children join in. But after Thompson Colt finishes the last verse, an air raid siren goes off. Stormtrooper Attack!/Council Meeting Then on the loud speakers, it alerts of a Stormtrooper attack at the eastern side of Canterlot. The Riders, including the honorary members then head to the temple. And round up the remaining members of their team, (including a few Royal guards) and are transported to the eastern side of Canterlot. As the Stormtroopers are shooting at many of the civilians, and taking prisoners. But then the Riders arrive and fight the Troopers and kill some. After they beat the Troopers, They interrogate one of them and demand who sent them, the Trooper (on his last few breaths) says it was "Darth..." but he dies before he can finish the name. Then, the Riders return to the Temple and contact the Royals and tell them to organize a council meeting at once. Later, everyone is at the Council Meeting room in the temple. The Riders explain about the attack, as Astrid shares that the Troopers were sent by someone "Darth," meaning that the Sith could still be around. Although some of the members deny this, Barret states that the Sith could have returned mentioning about that their spirits aren't gone fully. However, Blackie points out that while some Sith Lords' spirits are still around, there has to be someone in person to lead the Stormtroopers, let alone, have any at all. As King Solar Flare notes that either way, if the Sith has returned, then it could mean a serious threat for the New Republic. And notes about what happened after The Battle for Berk and Equestria, could be part of the Trooper attack. Peachy Heart is curious what he means, (for Sweetie Belle and Button Mash's children weren't born when the even Solar Flare mentions took place). Trivia * The Storyline continues in The Beginning Adventure II: The New Threat * This marks the First appearance of The EQS Space Duke, , Scenes * Opening Crawl/The New Republic * Stormtrooper Attack!/Council Meeting * Flashback begins/ * * * * * * * * * The Launching of The Space Duke * The New Mission/The Journey Begins Soundtrack # Opening Crawl # Life in Equestria and Berk (extended version) - The Daring Dragon Riders # Category:Movies Category:Prequels Category:The Beginning Adventure Trilogy